1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device including an organic light-emitting transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices including organic light-emitting diodes, light is emitted when electrons and holes combine to create electron-hole pairs in a semiconductor or when carriers are excited to a higher energy state and then drop to a bottom state, i.e., a stabilization state.
Unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that are driven using a voltage driving method, organic light-emitting diodes are driven using a current driving method. Thus, additional elements are required to control light-emitting diodes.
As elements for controlling organic light-emitting diodes, at least two transistors including a selection transistor, which selects pixels, and a driving transistor, which drives organic light-emitting diodes, are required. Currently, research is being conducted on a control element including two transistors and a capacitor and a control element including four transistors and two capacitors.
When elements for controlling organic light-emitting diodes are installed, however, the pixel area is significantly reduced. For this reason, a display device using an organic light-emitting transistor, which has both a transistor function and a light-emitting function, is being researched.